


The Abduction

by kittio98



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittio98/pseuds/kittio98
Summary: Tangled in a sticky situation can Malory be true to her heart or will she give it all up to save the one she loves? Can she get out of this with her life? Or will she have to make the biggest sacrifice of all time to save him?
Ray has never been one to just say how he feels but with a little pressing from his best friend he is able to tell her. But is it too late? Can he steal her away and keep her safe while the world around him crashes down? How can he take care of someone else if he can't take care of himself? Can he save her?





	1. Mal

Two weeks ago I was a normal girl with a normal-ish life and no worries in the world or pain in my body. Two weeks was all it took for my whole world to be turned upside down. Two weeks and two people. If I had known my life would change so much and so much pain would come into it, I would have stayed away. I wouldn’t have stepped in and saved the day like I always did, I would have let someone else do it. But I didn’t.

Now looking up, through my tears, at the dark figure as they walked down the steps I knew the real meaning of fear. My arms are stretched out and bound to the thick concrete of the cellars wall. Thick iron chains left my writs raw and bleeding as they shifted against my tender skin over and over. I had long ago given up my struggles against my binds, since all that did was make the pain worse and cause the wounds to bleed. I had lost a lot of blood already, there was no need to lose more.

“Have you thought about my proposal?” The voice was sickly sweet and made me want to throw up.

“Ho to Hell.” I said my voice strong as I spit on the ground in front of them.

“You bitch! I was giving you a way out. And this is how you repay me?”

“I would never!”

“Well if that’s the way you want it to be. I can make sure no one wants you… So you will have no choice but to choose me.”

I saw the knife glint in the low light and felt my fear incase my whole being. I pulled on the chains as my instincts kicked in, but I had no escape.  I was against the wall, my back pressed to the cool stone. I watched as the knife found its way to my arm and sliced it easily. The knife was sharp and cut through my skin just like it was passing through soft butter. I cried out and tried to pull away but I had nowhere to go, I was pushed against the wall. I screamed as the knife was pressed into my left forearm over and over carving out a word.

The tears were streaming down my face in rivers and my screams of pain didn’t stop the knife.  My body trembled as the knife moved across my torso ripping through my shirt and to my right arm. I whimpered, a pathetic sound but I didn’t have the strength to be tough anymore.

“Oh, does it hurt? That’s how I feel on the inside Malory… This pain is nothing compared to the pain you have inflicted upon me.” The voice was a snarl.

“I never did anything to you!” I sobbed as they grabbed my left arm with the fresh cuts and squeezed.

“YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ME? You did EVEYTHING to me! You were my EVERYTHING and you stepped on me like I was nothing more than dirt to you!” Our screams mixed as they squeezed my arm and blood dripped to the ground.

I could feel my head pounding as the pain sensors were working in over time for this new pain. My vision blurred and my head lulled forward. I fought against my body as it willed itself to pass out from the pain, but I knew if I did things would happen; bad things.

“If you hate me so much… Why don’t you just kill me?” I gasped my voice hushed as I pushed the words out around a scream.

“Oh Malory you clearly don’t understand why I did all of this. I want to be with you… Not kill you. I just wish you hadn’t made it this hard. You mean more to me than you do to him, why can’t you see it?”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything! You make me sick.”

“I make you sick? Well I’m all you have left now… I found something outside and decided to give it to you, but I’m no longer sure if I will.” I felt myself gasping for air as sobs racked my body.

“Please just let me go…” I said my voice cracking as I looked up at them.

“Now why would I do that my dear?” I could make out the green eyes behind the thick glasses as the hand reached out to stroke my hair and I flinched.

There was a thud from upstairs and I could see the rage return to those green eyes. I felt my body act on its own and shrink as far away as I could. I hoped that this anger wouldn’t retaliate to me. I watched as they moved to the steps and went up closing the door and leaving me in udder blackness once more.

I could hear muffled shouting from above me but I was too worn out to scream for help. I knew no one was here for me. A person had to be gone for twenty four hours before a full search would start, I knew that much from my dad and his work. The door at the top of the steps was flung open and a bundle was tossed down. A bundle with arms and legs that were bound as tightly as mine.

“I’ll be damned if you ruin this!” My captor yelled marching down the steps and strapping the new person to chair against the wall opposite me.

I struggled against my binds trying to help the new person, but it was no use. I watched in horror as the bag was removed from the head of the person and the shaggy black hair fell over the forehead of a boy I knew all too well.


	2. Ray

Watching out for Mal was like asking to be run over by a ten ton semi than hit by a train, while walking on hot coals and having a knife stabbed through your throat while singing Taylor Swifts ‘Shake it off’, off key. If you don’t quite understand how hard that is you should try it some time. I once had to choose a Taylor Swift song to describe her. I had been sitting in Lewis’s room and after a good fifteen minutes of nothing but Taylor Swift lyrics I came to the conclusion that it would be ‘Red’. Lewis, Mal’s twin brother, had bragged that she knew every Taylor Swift song and could sing them all from memory it was just one of her many skills.

As I looked at her now and she screamed from them to stop I thought of all the reasons I loved protecting her. Why I had been willing to fallow her on foot and sacrifice myself if it meant she was okay. She was my whole world, my moon and sun, the best part was that she knew it too. She knew how much she meant to me and I could see how much I meant to her in the tears rolling down her face.

“STOP PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Mal screamed as the thick metal made connect with my jaw again.

I spat blood and wonder how many more hits I can take before my jaw shatters. I can hear Mal pulling against her chains even though I can’t see her through the thick oozing blood that has seeped into my eyes. I wonder yet again how we got into this mess. I wonder how just two weeks ago our lives were slowly merging and now she was chained to a wall and I was being beaten to death strapped to a chair. Two weeks. That was all the time it took for our lives to be completely tossed to hell.

“Please, let him go… I’ll do whatever. You want us right… You want to make me happy? Let him go.” Mal’s voice is strong as she speaks but her words are sharp as swords.

“That is all I have ever wanted Malory, but I don’t see how we could be happy with him around. He will only hunt you down and make us miserable.”

“Your damn sure I will… If your gonna take her you’re going to have to kill me first. Because I won’t rest until I have Mal safe at home in my…” The punch is so strong that it knocks my chair to the ground.

My head hits the dust covered ground and I groan. My head is pounding but the pain is bearable, what isn’t is knowing that if no one comes within the next five minutes I’m going to be dead and Mal will be gone.

Mal is screaming once again but this time it’s for a different reason. I blink my eyes and see that the attacker’s attention has been directed to her once again. My blood boils as I see the hand slide across the top of her jeans and down the button.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” I yell gagging as blood fills my mouth and I am tossed into a coughing fit.

“Bet you wish you could touch her like this…”

“Get your filthy paws off of HER!” I scream not caring that pain is raking my body with every word and blood is running out of the corners of my mouth.

“I’m sorry Malory… I can’t spare his life… I will make it as painless as I can…” Mal screams and I head a click of what sounds like the hammer of a gun being pulled back.

_This is it. This is the moment I die. The moment where I leave Mal and am written off as a total and complete frailer. This is the moment when I leave Mal to fend for herself, when I break my promise, when I leave completely. The moment I leave Lydia in that place._

I refused to look away from those green eyes I had always hated. Instead I watched as they aimed the gun at my head and a sick smile spread across their lips. I felt my body tense as I watched their finger curl around the trigger. My breathing was shallow as I stared my killer in the eyes, willing them to end it.

“Look away Malory… Don’t watch this.” They said our eyes locked.

“No. Please don’t… Don’t.” Mal breaths and I feel a pain in my chest that isn’t from the broken ribs.

It felt like minutes went by, but I knew it was only seconds. I wished they would stop torturing me like this and just kill me. Just end it all, make Mal hate them more. I watched as their finger finely squeezed the trigger. The last thing I heard was a bang and Malory scream.


	3. Mal

 

Week One

 

 

 

 

SUNDAY

 

 

 

I let my feet hit the pavement in a steady rhythm. This was how I worked. Everything was like clockwork in my head. Get up, go, end day, repeat. Nothing new happened to me, but I was okay with that. I had had all the knew I could take when my mom passed away and I had to take on more than my fair share of the house work. It had been a year and a half since mom passed, but it still felt like just yesterday they were knocking on our door to tell us that she wouldn’t be coming home from her shift at the hospital.

“Bad breaks” they had said when the news had come that her car had spun off the road and over the bridge and into the shallow creek bellow. The creek that I now run over as I make my round and started for home. It had taken me three months to be able to run half of my track without crying but now I did it and the spot was just that. A spot.

I run down the street and up to our small house feeling my heart pounding in my throat as I slowed. I looked up at the house and wondered how we came to be so lucky. How even with our losses we were still happy and a family that stuck together. We had each other’s backs at all times and we knew it. I was the only girl but that didn’t mean that I was less than them or always needed protecting and they saw that. They both knew I was the strongest of us all. It was hard to be a boy without a mom yeah, but it was harder being a girl.

I walked through the front door and felt my heart fall. My dad’s bag was by the door again. He’s leaving on another trip; I can just tell by the way his bag is propped up against the doorframe. It’s the detective blood in me. Dad loves his job about as much as he loves us, so that’s a lot. He always said from the moment he entered school he knew he wanted to be a detective, and so he became one.

He had met mom at the hospital when he had a case where the survivor was staying there before being transferred into a safe house. Dad had said he had fallen for the way her long golden brown hair had fallen around her when she turned and slapped him. He would claim that that was the moment he knew he was going to marry her, even though she had slapped him. He waited two years before really tying the knot. He still talks about her like that. Like she was an angle that had fallen but sadly had to return to the heavens. When he talked about mom his eyes shined like a kids at Christmas and a dreamy look came over his face. Lewis and I used to joke that it was how adults looked when they were so deeply in love that they weren’t whole without the other, but now we knew that it was just the look of true love.

“Daddy, are you leaving again?” I can’t help but ask the question as I walked into the kitchen and find him making eggs, just like every Sunday.

“It’s only a short trip Mal… I’ll be back by Wednesday if the weather is good.” He said smiling up at me for a moment before he goes back to making the perfect egg.

“Oh, okay… I’m gonna go grab a quick shower.” I said walking over and kissing his cheek before heading out of the kitchen.

“Mal honey I might be gone by the time you are out.” Dad called after me and I felt a pang in my chest.

“Okay. Love you Daddy! See you Wednesday. I’ll make a special dinner.” I said turning around and going back into the kitchen to give him a bug hug.

He hugs me back, holding onto me like he might not see me again. I guess he might not, a person can never know when they are going to die. Dad knows that better than anyone should. He kissed the top of my head before letting me go get cleaned up from all the sweat. I head up the steps on my journey to my room for clean cloths.

I had to pass my brothers room on my way to mine and noticed the shoes outside the door. I knew the shoes all too well. They had been the shoes I had seen for weeks on end outside of my brother’s room and in the halls of school. I also knew the tall dark handsome boy who went along with those shoes, the one who wasn’t supposed to be at our house. I can’t help but smile and shake my head. I grab the shoes and head for my room, no need for dad to know. Plus that means that he has to come talk to me before he leaves.

I toss them under my bed and grab my clean cloths before heading for the bathroom. Even if dad goes into Lewis’s room to wake him before he leaves he won’t see Ray, because he sleeps in the closet. Lewis had been lucky to have the walk in closet. Being the smartass he was he put a bed in there so anyone could spend the night and no one would know, but I always found out.

I stripped off my cloths and turned on the hot water. It felt good to get cleaned off from the sweat; it made me feel stiff and sticky. I let the hot water run over my skin for a good five minutes before I actually wash myself. I used the last of the vanilla-bean body wash and make a note in my head to go to the store and pick some up. It’s only Sunday so I don’t have to worry about being to camp until tomorrow. I had been selected to be one of the ‘kid’ helpers at the summer camp the school put on. It wasn’t summer school, it was summer fun camp. Lewis had basketball and football camp so he was going to be busy all summer, so I had taken the job.

I climbed out of the shower twenty minutes later and wrap a towel around my body. I looked through the pile of cloths on the counter and sighed. I had forgotten my bra behind my door. I had hung it up last night so it could dry because I had washed it.

I pressed my ear to the door listening for any sounds. I didn’t want anyone seeing me wrapped in a towel with no swimsuit under it. I didn’t hear anything so I grabbed my cloths and opened the bathroom door. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at Lewis’s room as I walked down the hall. I should have been looking in front of me because I ran into something warm and hard. I let out a small yelp and turned to look at what I had run into.

Ray. Ray stood in front of me his face red as he looked up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. I felt my face flame and I clutched my cloths closer to my chest. I wasn’t small chested. I stood at a solid D cup; I was the second biggest in my class at school. Lauran had me beat, double D’s.

“Uh… hi.” Ray said making sure to keep his eyes away from me.

“Hi…” I said trying to cover myself with my cloths as best I could.

“Hey Lewis you gonna come say good-bye?” My dad’s voice echoed down the hall and I heard him coming up the steps.

Ray looked at me and I felt my body move on its own. I grabbed his arm and flung him into my room, fallowing after him. He tumbled onto my bed and I skidded into the room closing the door and catching my foot on my desk chair and tumbling on top of him.


	4. Ray

 

Mal was on top of me her breasts pressed against my chest, her face in mine. I did my best not to look at her. She was beautiful in every way but it seemed like a pervert thing to look at her when she was clearly uncomfortable. I looked into her eyes as they widened and she drew in a sharp breath.

I could briefly hear the conversation between Lewis and their dad outside in the hall. Mal and I both held our breath as the voices got louder. I could tell we were both thinking the same thing, if they came in here we would be dead. More me than her though, even though she was on top of me. Lewis had somehow drawn the attention away from Mal’s room and the voices got softer as they walked away. Mal let her breath out and I felt my body react as it hit my face. She had no idea what she did to me.

Before I could do something stupid I pushed her off of me and stood up. I walked to her closet and closed myself inside of it. My heart was racing as I slid to the floor my back pressed against the door. I ran a hand through my hair and let out the breath I had been holding. I was glad for the small space. I needed something between me and Mal. The door did just that.

I wondered what Mal was doing, if she was getting dressed of simply sitting on her bed wondering what the Hell just happened like I was. I closed my eyes and remembered the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I knew my feelings for her were one-sided and I couldn’t help but feel lonely.

“You can come out now Ray.” Mal said her voice calm and I stood up.

I opened the door a little and poked my head out. Mal sat on her bed cross-legged, my shoes in front of her. I smiled, she had taken my shoes. I had been looking for them when I had run into her, I had worried that their dad had found them.

“So you were the shoe thief than?” I said walking over to her and grabbing my shoes.

I didn’t sit on the bed next to her like I wanted to, it felt wrong after what had just happened. So I sat in the chair she had tripped over instead. I slid my feet into the shoes and wondered if she was going to ask why I was there, I could tell the question was playing with her mind. She was good at many things, but when it came to Lewis and I she was bad at hiding what she was thinking.

“I got into a fight with my mom’s dumb boyfriend and he kicked me out.” I said shrugging as if it wasn’t any big deal and it didn’t bug me, even though it really did.

Mal’s eyes slid over my body before resting on my eyes. They spoke volumes, she knew I was lying to her. She knew me better than she was letting on and I could see it all in her eyes for a split second before she pushed it away.

“Are you going home today?” She asked and I watched as she let her eyes fall from mine and she picked at a strand in her blanket.

“That was the plan. I need to grab some things. Since its summer break I don’t really have to stay in the house… I was going to…”

“You’re gonna come back right? Lewis likes it when you stay over.” She said and I wondered if she meant to say Lewis or if she was really meaning she liked it.

“Yeah. I was planning to spend some days here if it was okay with everyone.” I said and she looked at me a smile on her face.

“I don’t have a problem with it.” She said as someone knocked on the door and I dove out of the chair and over her bed.

I crammed myself into the tight space between the bed and the wall, thankful that Mal had a problem with her bed touching the wall so there was always a space. I held my breath, since there wasn’t much room to really breathe in that space. I listened as Mal opened her door.

“You seen Ray?” Lewis asked and I let out my breath and started to move.

“Ray’s over? I didn’t see him.” Mal lied and I stopped.

Why was she lying about seeing me? It was Lewis. He knew I was here already. I listened to their silence and wondered if they were doing that twin thing, the one where they didn’t talk but knew what the other was thinking. It was really creepy at times. One of them sighed, if I had to guess it was Lewis.

“Well if you see him can you tell him to come see me before he leaves? I was going to give him one of my keys since I won’t be home till late and I don’t want him to feel like he is bugging you.” Lewis said his voice held a hint of laughter.

“Sure… I was planning on going out to the store in a bit. So it’ll be perfect.” She said and I heard her close the door.

She sighed before walking over and jumping on the bed. She poked her head over the side and looked at me her eyes kind. Than Lewis poked his head over the edge of the bed and we all laughed.

“You should know my sister is the worst liar of us all.” Lewis said as he gave me a hand out of the tiny space.

“Oh I know. I wasn’t expecting her to lie.” I said climbing onto the bed and looking over at her as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh shut up you two. I’m right here.” She said sticking her tongue out at us and we laughed.

She can be such a kid when she isn’t causing trouble for everyone or making things hard when they don’t have to be. Mal got off the bed and grabbed her phone just as it buzzes. Lewis and I look at each other because it’s simply weird how she knows when her phone will go off. Its juts part of what she does.

“Hey Mr. Ranald’s! Yeah I’ll be there tomorrow bright and early… Oh? I see… Maybe… Oh I can find someone else no problem. If not I’m sure I can handle my group on my own… Yeah… I’ll see what I can pull off before tomorrow… Yup… See ya.” Mal said hanging up and looking at the ground than at the ceiling.

“What’s goin’ on Mal?” Lewis asked and Mal snapped back to normal.

“Oh Jake bailed on me so I have to find a new team leader to help me with my group or somehow pull it all off on my own. I guess I should get busy and call people huh?” She said forcing a smile onto her face, but I could see her frustration.

“Well I’m not really doing anything this summer…” I said and her face lit up.

“You would do that?” She asked jumping slightly a wide smile on her face.

“Well if you need someone I guess.” I said and she jumped on me hugging me tight.

“Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!” She said letting go and planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

Then she ran out of the room already dialing on her phone. I was in shock as I watched her skip down the steps. I turned to Lewis and he just looked at me his eyes wide. He was the only person, besides myself, who knew how I felt about his twin. He was pretty cool about it too, probably because we had talked about it long ago and decided if I married Mal we could be friends forever. Something like that anyway.

“Did Mal just…”

“Yeah she did…”

“Damn.” Lewis said flopping back on his sister’s bed.

“You can say that again.” I said flopping back next to him.


End file.
